jaimetendofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Jogos do Mario
1981 *Donkey Kong(Video Game NES) 1982 *Donkey Kong Jr.(Video Game) *Donkey Kong(Game & Watch) 1983 *Mario Bros.(Video Game) *Mario Bros.(Game & Watch) *Mario's Cement Factory *Mario's Bombs Away 1984 *Golf(Nes). *Mario Bros. Especial *Punch Ball Mario Bros. 1985 *Wrecking Crew *Super Mario Bros. 1986 *Super Mario Bros. Special *Super Mario Bros.:The Lost Level *Vs. Super Mario Bros. *All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros. *I Am a Teacher: Super Mario Sweater *Famicom Grand Prix:F-1 Race *Return of Mario Bros. 1987 *Faimly Computer Golf: Japan Course *Faimly Computer Golf: U.S. Course *Super Mario Bros.(Game & Watch) *Famicom Grand Prix II: 3D Hot Rally 1988 *Super Mario Bros. 2 *Super Mario Bros 3 1989 *Super Mario Land *Alleyway 1990 *Dr. Mario(Video Game) *Super Mario World 1991 *Mario Roulette *Mario the Juggler *Mario Teaches Typing *NES Open Tournament Golf *Super Mario Bros. & Friend: When I Grow Up *Super Mario Bros. Print World 1992 *Mario Paint *Super Mario Kart *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *Mario is Missing! 1993 *Mario Unkurukai *Super Mario All-Stars *Yoshi's Safari *Mario & Wario *Mario's Time Machine 1994 *Wario's Woods *Mario's Early Years! Fun With Numbers *Mario's Early Years! Fun With Letters *Mario's Early Years! Preschool Fun *Tetris & Dr. Mario *Hotel Mario 1995 *Undake30 Same Game *Satella-Q *Mario's Picross *Mario's Tennis(Virtual Boy) *Mario's Super Picross *Mario Clash *Mario's Game Gallery 1996 *BS Super Mario USA *Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars *Super Mario 64 *Picross 2 *Mario Teaches Typing 2 *Mario Kart 64 1997 *Excitebike: Bun Bun Mario Battle Stadium *BS Super Mario Collection 1998 *Wrecking Crew '98 *Mario no Photopi *Mario Party 1999 *Super Mario Bros. Deluxe *Mario Golf(Nintendo 64) *Mario Golf(Game Boy Color) *Mario Artist: Paint Studio *Mario Party 2 2000 *Mario Artist: Talent Studio *Mario Artist: Communication Kit *Paper Mario ( jogo nintendo 64 ) *Mario Artist: Polygon Studio *Mario Tennis(Nintendo 64) *Mario Tennis(Game Boy Color) *Mario Party 3 2001 *Dr. Mario 64 *Super Mario Advance *Mobile Golf *Mario Kart: Super Circuit *Mario Famaly *Luigi's Mansion *Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 2002 *Super Mario Sunshine *Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 *Mario Party 4 *Mario Bros.-e 2003 *Mario Party-e *Super Mario Fushigi no Jajan Land *Nintendo Puzzle Collection *Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 *Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour *Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *Mario Party 5 *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga 2004 *Mario Golf: Advance Tour *Mario vs. Donkey Kong(Game Boy Advance) *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Mario Pinball Land *Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party *Mario Power Tennis *Mario Party 6 *Super Mario 64 DS 2005 *Mario Party Advance *Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix *Mario Tennis: Power Tour *Dr. Mario & Puzzle League *Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party 2 *Mario Kart Arcade GP *Super Princess Peach *Mario Party 7 *Mario Superstar Baseball *Mario Kart DS *Super Mario Strikers *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time 2006 *New Super Mario Bros.(DS) *Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis 2007 *Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 *Super Paper Mario Wii *Mario Strikers Charged *Mario Party 8 *Super Mario Galaxy *Mario Party DS 2008 *Dr. Mario Online Rx *Mario Kart Wii *Mario Super Sluggers *Dr. Mario Express 2009 *Mario Party Fushigi no Korokoro Catcher *Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story *Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again! *New Super Mario Bros. Wii 2010 *Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Super Mario All-Star Limited Edition *Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem! 2011 *Super Mario 3D Land *Mario Kart 7 2012 *Mario Party 9 *Mario Tennis Open *New Super Mario Bros. 2 *Paper Mario: Sticker Star *New Super Mario Bros. U 2013 *Luigi'Mansion 2 *Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team *Mario Golf: World Tour *Super Mario 3D World *Mario Party(3DS) 2014 *Mario Kart 8 Categoria:Artigos da Nintendo